Hurt
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Jade y Tori tienen una gran pelea. Jade dice cosas de las que se arrepiente pero cuando intenta arreglar las cosas, lamentablemente ya es demasiado tarde. Jori. AU.


Bueno, espero les guste este One-Shot.

Por favor, escuchen la canción de "Hurt - Johnny Cash"

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo Único. Hurt.

Jade.

"¡Eres una mediocre!", "¡Por lo único que tienes trabajo es por qué el dueño de la disquera te quiere coger!", "¡Nadie hablaría de ti, si no saldrías de vez en cuando con Beck!".

Recuerdo su rostro cuando dije todo eso.

Estábamos discutiendo, en los últimos meses lo hacíamos muy seguido.

Tomo otro sorbo de mi café.

Era lo mismo de siempre, no me gustaba que ella no dijera que no salía con Beck, y todas las televisoras cada que salian, sin maldita falta, día y noche, por días era lo mismo.

"La pareja modelo".

¡Que se jodan!

Otro tragó, y veo mi computador, no llevo ni la mitad del guión, y no tengo nada que escribir.

Recuerdo cuando comenzamos a "salir", si es que se le puede llamar así. Fue cuando estábamos a punto de salir de Hollywood Arts, en una de las tantas fiestas de final de semestre, nos emborrachamos más de la cuenta, y terminamos en la misma cama.

Desde ese día comenzó todo, pero apenas estábamos comenzando con nuestras carreras, y no teníamos como sostenernos si los grandes productores nos dejaban fuera del juego.

Así que decidimos que no diríamos nada. Ninguna de las dos tenía una "pareja", pero a ella la solían emparejar con cada tipo.

Solo de recordarlo.

Y eso fue hasta hace más o menos un año. Y fue cuando su carrera empezó a dejar uno que otro hueco, no voy a decir que no me lo esperaba, ella es muy buena para su propio bien, y no todos son como ella, juro que trate de advertirle, pero ella no creía que la gente no le gusta ver triunfar a los demás, pues que se chingue. Sé que Beck solo lo hacía como favor a una vieja amiga, y que Vega no tenía idea de ello, pero como me castra lo que hacían.

Le dije que diéramos a conocer lo nuestro, no soy una persona romántica, pero no me gusta que alguien siquiera diga que algo que me pertenece, lo tiene alguien más.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzaron las peleas, ella solo me pedía tiempo con esa patética cara que hace desde que la conozco.

Pero yo no tengo tiempo, quería que dijera que ella era mía.

¡Pero no!

¡Ella me hizo decirle eso!

Ella me lastimo, pues yo también la podía lastimar.

Un mensaje de texto.

"Prende la televisión en el 126"

Mi manager, hago lo que me dice, no somos las mejores amigas, y no me gusta que me digan que hacer, pero de vez en cuando le hago caso.

Prendo la televisión, y hago mi computadora a un lado, se que no voy a poder escribir nada.

El canal es de entretenimiento, casi siempre sobre notas rosas, farándula y demás mierdas que hoy no me interesan, tal vez solo tome una botella o dos de cualquier licor, de todos modos mañana regresará Vega.

No le estoy poniendo atención a la televisión hasta que sale algo que en definitiva debo de ver.

Es la sección de un pobre bastardo que en realidad no tuvo mucho éxito en su vida y se la pasa desacreditado a los demás, aparece la foto de Vega y eso es lo que llamó mi atención.

"Esto no es sorpresa para nadie, pero una estrellita de la famosa academia de artes, Hollywood Arts, ha caído en picada, y como dije no es sorpresa para nadie pero, a la no tan aclamada Victoria Vega, le han cancelado su gira a la mitad de esta al no vender ni la mitad de sus boletos"

Suena ese molesto tono que usan para burlarse de alguien.

"Y por si fuera poco, a esta seudo estrella, se le acabó su contrato y su disquera y representante no le van a dar más apoyo."

Siento como la sangre se va de mi rostro y siento que me voy a desmayar.

"Se trató de conseguir una entrevista, pero esta niña se fue con el rabo entre las patas, pues nadie sabe su paradero"

"Apagó" la tele, y con eso quiero decir que le aviento el control remoto, y la pantalla da un par de destellos antes de quedar negra.

Me quedo un par de segundos quieta, pensando en que es lo que voy a hacer.

Nada se me ocurre, simplemente estoy en blanco. Llamó a su celular y ni siquiera da tono.

Pero... Espera... Beck.

Tomo las llaves de mi automóvil y voy a su casa al límite de velocidad.

Apenas y me estacionó, afuera de la mansión de mi exnovio.

No tengo tiempo de esperar a que me abra la reja, así que me salto y tocó su puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

El canadiense no tarda en abrir la puerta.

\- ¿¡Donde está?!

Gruñó mientras me abro paso hacia adentro de la casa.

\- ¿De que me estás hablando?

Me caga su tono, como si no supiera que es lo que estoy buscando.

\- ¡Vega! ¡¿Donde esta Vega?!

\- Y como se supone que yo sepa dónde está tu novia. - se queda un segundo quieto. - No me digas que volvieron a pelear.

\- ¡Sé que está aquí!. - Saltando por completo su pregunta. - Ustedes son todas amigas, ¡Así que dime dónde carajo está!

\- Jade, te juro que no se ni de qué me estás hablando.

Y por un momento respiró.

\- ¡Vega no me contesta, y me acabo de enterar que ya no van a renovar contrato con ella!

El se queda un segundo de piedra, en seguida corre a la parte de arriba de su casa. A los pocos segundos baja y trae su celular pegado en la oreja.

\- Carajo.

-¿Que?

\- No me contesta.

Y me golpeó la frente, como pude salir con este genio.

\- Te lo acabo de decir.

\- Si, pero pensé que a mí sí me contestaría.

Y tengo ganas de ahorcar a este niño bonito.

\- Si sabes algo llámame.

\- Tu igual.

Salgo de su casa.

\- Cambio de escena -

Han pasado un par de meses y no ha habido ninguna noticia de Vega, la prensa ya dejó de hablar de ella y paso a la siguiente noticia.

Su familia no me ha querido decir nada, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

Me tomé un descanso de mi carrera, no me he podido concentrar en nada.

Y ahora cada que recuerdo ese rostro, esa última vez...

¡Ni siquiera lo pensé de verdad!

¡Lo juro!

¡Si pudiera cambiar ese día, lo haría sin dudarlo!

Pero no puedo hacerlo, solo sé que estoy aquí, y nunca me había molestado la soledad, por qué en realidad nunca la sentía, siempre estuvo ella, aún cuando estábamos separadas, o peleadas, siempre era por lo menos un mensaje.

Pero ahora ya no está.

De pronto suena el timbre de mi casa, salgo a ver quién carajo es.

Pero cuando abro solo hay una carta debajo de unas tijeras de plata.

Recojo ambas cosas y vuelvo a entrar.

Mientras abro la carta oigo la televisión de fondo.

Reconozco la letra de inmediato.

"Querida Jade.

Me debatí mucho si enviarte esta carta, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, y perdona si lo aquí escrito lo hace.

Debo de agradecerte, los mejores años de mi vida los pase a tu lado, y no sabes cuánto me alegro que me dejaras ser parte de la vida de la persona más maravillosa que conocí.

Perdona por todo el daño que te hice esa última vez.

Solo quiero pedirte una última vez perdón por ser tan egoísta, pero necesitaba decirte por lo menos una vez que te amo.

Siempre tuya...

Victoria Vega."

Tardo unos segundos en comprender la carta, y solo lo hago cuando escucho lo que dice la televisión. Es el mismo canal por el que me enteré del contrato.

"Buenas noches, hoy les tenemos una terrible noticia."

A diferencia de otras veces la voz del conductor es casi un sollozo.

"Se ha encontrado sin vida, el cuerpo de Victoria Vega, nuestro más sentido pésame a todos los conocidos, familiares y amigos de ella"

Y siento que me falta el aire cuando termina la noticia y solo se ve una fotografía de Tori.

Ella está sonriendo a la cámara.

Y yo solo puedo ponerme a llorar.


End file.
